Cato and Clove: The Beginning
by fizzyfurofknives
Summary: The lifestyle of Cato and Clove's relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This is the story of Cato and Clove, and it begins with Clove waking up a long long time before the reaping, about 11 months. Just saying. BTW, I don't own the HUNGER GAMES cuz if I did, the main character would be Clove not Katniss. But Suzanne Collins owns it, so props to her! Just to say, Clove and Cato DO NOT die here! Yay them! Team Clato!**

Chapter 1

Clove's POV:

TUESDAY 6:00 AM

I wake up and sigh. Another day of training awaits me. I don't even see why I have to keep training every other day of the week, besides the weekend. I already have the best knife skills anyone could possibly conquer. If they could just lend me a dummy I'd practice, though the chances of that are slim.

I slip on my training uniform, which simply is a sports cami with my last name written on it and tight capri/sweat-pants. I run downstairs to find my 11 year old sister, Ashalia, watching the 73rd Hunger Games, for the 5th time this week. She just watches the end, where Salonda Marsal does a sneak attack on the last tribute, and is crowned victor.

"Why do you keep watching that, Asha?" I ask purposely sounding annoyed.

"Salonda is just so…. I don't know, epic?"

"She's just another victor. Nothing more, nothing less." I roll my eyes as I explain how many victors there were before her.

"Fine, you win, but that won't keep me from not admiring her." She smirks at me, obviously something I had influenced on her.

"Are you going to school or training today?" Asha asks.

"Sadly, training. But you, miss, are going to school, and I'm walking you there so you don't run off to the lake with Maysa and get a major again. And next year, you better not do that when you start training, because you don't get majors. You get killed. Slowly." I try to use the most motherly voice I could get out of me, because it's true. The people who ditch constantly get sent outside after a while where the principle meets with them, and they're executed. And I can't lose Asha, because she's the only one besides Bramon who is constantly with me, due to the fact that my parents get sent to help District 6 all the time. Thinking of Bramon, I run up to his room and grab the little 4 year old to go to preschool.

"Let's go guys. Can't be late."

7:00 AM

We've arrived at the "Ed Center", or Education Center, where all the schools are placed in a small circle.

"Okay, Asha. You can go. I'm watching you walk in to the front office so you can't run back out. Bramon, you're next."

"Fine, but next week I am not going to keep walking with my older sister. It's absolutely pathetic and it's bad for my image." She says bossily. Ashalia has always been the popular girl, and so have I, except I don't make friends with everyone who wants to be mine.

I smile at Asha's school secretary then sign in Bramon. I then walk past the high school and in to the training center. Suddenly I sigh when the most annoying girl, Kilac rushes towards me with her little clique and says in her scratchy little voice.

"Hey Clove! We're all gonna have a slumber party at my place tonight! You wanna come?!

I stand there, surprised at how dumb Kilac is for inviting me to this so-called "slumber party."

"No." I say with the meanest, blankest expression I could make, making her frown. And at an instant she crumples her eyebrows and barks.

"I didn't even want you to come! Only mention it if I ask you!" She acts as if the last minute never existed. I walk in to the gym and go to the knife-throwing station, and pretend the dummies were each and every one of Kilac's little group, including herself.

After half an hour, I try all of the weapons, but personally I despise the other forms of combat. After 4 hours, we're called to lunch, and suddenly when I turn around from the targets, there's the familiar, annoying voice I hear in my ear. I sigh when I hear it, and walk in the opposite direction, when I hear footsteps following me, along with laughter.

I really hate you, Cato.

**If you continue reading, you'll see that Clove HATES Cato, but don't worry, she'll like him sooner or later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clove's POV:

TUESDAY 11:45 AM

Out of everyone here, why does Cato have to always pick on me? Probably because I'm so small. He's almost a foot taller than me. He's always bugging me. And after such a relaxing morning, too!

I stop very fast, causing Cato and his friends to ram in to my back. I smirk at them and question,

"Why do you always have to follow me around?" I seem annoyed. This time not trying.

"It's funny when you get angry. Hilarious actually. I'm surprised I didn't have to dodge anything this time!" Cato says and his friends chortle shortly after.

I'm starting to lose my temper, but I calm down, and reply "Well it's kinda hard to sneak knives around when I have to have a security check before leaving the gym. Anyway I don't constantly have desperate girls trying to protect me, so in other words, if we were alone, I would kill you easily, Mr. Womanizer. Well, you must be going, because I have just owned you. Goodbye! " I exaggerate my sarcastic, sweet smile. Cato rolls his eyes and walks away, and I'm satisfied, because I was the last to talk, and that was an own, so I win.

I love it when I win.

Cato's POV:

Dang it, she won. I rolled my eyes, but that doesn't mean I won. She spoke last, and she owned me while doing that, so that means she wins. But when my friends ask, I say since I rolled my eyes that means I wasn't listening and I won, but I know I didn't.

Right when I walk in to the lunchroom, a swarm of people, mostly girls, try to be next in line to me. I chuckle at this. I see Clove sitting with a lot of people, but ignoring everyone except for one boy, Pistol (which isn't his real name, but everyone calls him that), who seems to be having a giggly conversation with her, because every time I look, she's laughing.

I love it when she laughs.

Clove's POV:

Pistol is really hilarious. I notice Cato glancing at me in the corner of my eye, and that makes me laugh even harder. Pistol's real name is Pistarol, but when I met him and heard his name I thought he said Pistol, so I started that and now that's his only name. I've known Pistol for about 10 years now, since we were 5, and he's been my good friend ever since. Not boyfriend, we don't like each other in that way, but good friends. Maybe even best friends.

Anyway, Pistol told me what he'd witnessed earlier, which was the training center clerk, trying to get one of the trainers to go to her house. Pistol did a hysterical impression of her, and I was having a good time, until a bunch of people scooted over, and not surprisingly, Cato sat next to me, and his friends followed. Pistol and I scoot over a little bit, but Cato scoots too. He then talks to me, and it's awkwardly friendly….

"Hey Clove! Whatcha talking about?!"

Pistol and I look at him, then each other, and burst out laughing. We start talking again, and Cato tries converse with us but we ignore him, just as we did with the other people.

Finally Cato leaves to another table and leaves us alone, when Pistol starts making me annoyed.

"Ahh, Ms. Clove, I see someone is falling for you!" he says like a crazed Capitol lady.

"Who, Cato? Nah, he just picks on me because he wants to get more attention, and popularity. He'd never like me in a million years, gladly." I say honestly. Pistol tilts his head down, but widens his eyes and looks up at me. "Oh really Ms. Clove? The way he was glancing at you in line? Kinda looked like he wanted a little kiss." Pistol once again says in his Capitol lady voice, then making smoochy sounds.

"Kinda looked like he was planning to own me, for payback of this morning." I snarl back at him. He then asks what happened, and when I tell him, he's trying to hold in his laughter, when I roll my eyes and say "I know right!"

But when we go back to training, I think about what Pistol said, and I think to myself. Maybe Cato does have a tiny little feeling for me. Perhaps .5 of a millimeter long in his heart. And I think about it when I get home, until I come to the conclusion.

Cato maybe doesn't have a total crush on me, but one thing is for sure.

He's trying to get my attention.

Trying really hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cato's POV:

WEDNESDAY 5:00 AM

I sit straight up after a terrifying nightmare. The trainers kicked Clove out of training for some reason, and peacekeepers came and started whipping her for days. She died soon after and I couldn't help.

But then another terrifying thought hits me. Why would I care if Clove died? It's not like she's my friend, right? We're more like enemies. But I know, just won't admit that I have a major crush on her. I don't know if it's her beautiful brown, wavy, flowing hair, her unique, hazel/light brown eyes, or just her strong personality. But I know I want her. But for some reason I won't let myself know that. Kind of ironic because I'm admitting it right now.

It's a school day, so I just put on regular clothes, and head out the door. It's not time to go yet, I have about 2 hours, but I want to relax at the lake for a moment and sort out my thoughts.

I fall asleep after about 20 minutes of just leaning back against a tree, while thinking about Clove, when I think to myself-

I'm really falling for Clove Sevena.

Clove's POV:

WEDNESDAY 6:00 AM

I sleepily rise from being awaken of my fire alarm, which I recorded from a fire drill at school, and now use for my "awaketh" alarm. I put on casual clothes, since today is a regular school day, and head downstairs to grab a bagel, make sure Ashalia is asleep, and go to Kilac's house, just to freak her out. I bring my baby, aka my deadliest knife, and plan on gripping it while knocking on her window and smiling creepily at her with wide eyes. My plan works perfectly, and when Kilac goes to tell her parents, I sneak away and hide behind her neighbor's house, and she gets scolded at for making them come out at 6 in the morning.

I walk past Pistol's house and see a note on the porch that says my name on it. I curiously read it and sigh annoyingly. I guess I'll be alone for 5 months. Pistol and his family are on vacation to the District 4 to see the ocean. I've always wanted to go there, but sadly there's no one to take me, and I can't just cross the border line without peacekeepers beating me up. I sadly walk home, wondering what I'll do and who I'll talk to without Pistol. Charelle, perhaps? No, after a while, she's annoying. The only person I can think of is Cato, but I don't want to help him grow in popularity. He's already bad enough. And without Pistol I may just be more annoyed by Cato because there won't be another masculine being standing next me.

I just let the thought go and tell myself to figure it out later.

When I get home, I try to open the door quietly, but am interrupted when I bump in to Asha, who was standing right in front of the door, obviously, waiting for me to come back in a parental style.

"And where were you, young lady?" Asha asks like a mom.

"Newsflash! I'm older than you, so you don't have the right to call me young lady, and I was just taking a walk."

"Yeah, taking a walk with Pistol." She acts as if we're secretly dating. NOT true.

"No, actually he's on vacation for 5 months in District 4." I say making her 'Ooh! You're dating!' smile fade away. This makes me chuckle thinking that would actually be true.

"Oh… well then let's just get ready for whatever we have and get Bramon. I'm sick of this conversation."

I agree and get my things, and we cheerfully wake up Bramon. We watch TV for a little bit when I hear a knocking at the door. I'm curious about who it is, so I look through the peephole and then sigh annoyingly. I make purposefully loud noises sounding like me locking the door, because that's what I'm doing. I don't want to get caught up with that dude again.

Why won't you stop bothering me, Cato?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was so crappy. Couldn't necessarily think of anything good, so if you read this I'm open to any ideas! If I like it I'll use it and put a little bit of me in it, so I'm open. PEACE!**

Chapter 4

Clove's POV:

WEDNESDAY 6:45 AM

"Hey, sweetheart!" he says with a flirty smirk on his face. I sigh while rolling my eyes and say "What do you want, Cato?"

"To have some fun! So whattaya say, you wanna come over here, walk with me?" He winks at me. I give him the 'are you serious?' face and tell him maturely that I can't leave my siblings and I'm not interested in even being near him.

"You may be a Ms. Prettyface, but you sure aren't bright." I hope I'm not blushing but I can tell I am by the expression Cato has on his face. Then there's an awkward silence and I stare in to his blue eyes. His wonderful blue eyes. For once they're actually charming, rather than just some eyes who want to annoy me. Right when I realize what I'd been thinking about, I've been staring for about 2 minutes and stop my thoughts.

He lifts up his shirt halfway, points to his abs, and I look at them, blush, but then immediately stop realizing what I was doing.

He starts smiling like he's won something, and I know what it is. He's won me. For about 3 minutes, he's won me. But I can't help it. He's been charmingly annoying lately, and after that, he's done it. Somehow, he's done it. He got emotion out of me.

But right then and there, I remember that Asha and Bramon were still there. I quickly turn around where Bramon is playing with a toy and Asha is examining us like we're in a movie.

I finally get the nerve to get rid of Cato.

"Get out of my face. Asha, Bramon, we're leaving."

They're still standing there.

"NOW! CATO, JUST FREAKIN GET LOST!"

I sound psychopathic, outraged, disordered. Asha and Bramon rush over to me, because they've seen what I do when I get mad, but Cato still stands there. I push him out of the way, lock the door, and start walking.

After I drop Asha and Bramon off I turn around to find Cato again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP STALKING ME?!" I snarl at him.

"And why are you so maniacal? Mad? Easily Tempered? Stupid? Plain old mean? Have mental problems? Such a bully? The list could go on and on, Clove, but I'll summarize. Why are you so messed-up?"

I'm about to say something, when the intercom comes on to the outside speakers.

"Hello. This is Principle Sharshenshwell. I'm sorry to interrupt. Everybody in the District 2 High School is having the day off for reasons we may not discuss. Everybody enjoy your day off. End."

I guess it's not the worst day in the world.

Cato POV:

WEDNESDAY 7:30 AM

This morning was hilarious. When I lifted my shirt, she was totally checking me out. Now that I've showed that side to her, I've got to make myself look unbelievably nice and charming. Easy as pie.

Apparently there's no school today. Clove is walking to the Soreast Lake, and I don't know why, because Florth Lake is much closer, and is the one most people typically go to. Then again, she doesn't really like people at all.

I run down an alternate route to the Soreast Lake, and I'm relieved when I get there and Clove hasn't arrived yet. I sit leaning against a tree, close my eyes and look up to make it look like I've been there for a while. And I wait for her.

I hear footsteps, then someone mumble "Dang it!" and the footsteps fade. I open my eyes to see Clove walking in the alternate direction.

"Where you going, Clove?"

"To the lake farthest from here." Clove says negatively.

"Fine." I say emotionless. She doesn't turn back, even though I hoped she would. I'm just about to relax again when I hear a scream, then running, then a louder scream. And I know whose it is. I'd know it for a million miles. My Clove.

I see her on the ground, and running away I see some 18 year olds followed by their muttatious-looking dogs on the leashes.

"How could you!" I yell at them. One of them looks back at me.

"Why do you care? Not like she showed any affection for you!" They laugh away and I crouch down next to my dear Clove.

"Clove! Clove are you okay?" I sound so panicked. She flickers her eyes open.

"Cato?" she says weakly. Right then and there, she goes up and hugs me. I feel warm, against her body heat. When she pulls away, she smiles, and I smile too, maybe even blushing a little bit.

I hope this goes the right way.

Clove's POV:

WEDNESDAY 8:00 AM

I just hugged Cato. For some reason, I feel great affection for him. And his eyes are just, magical. We're smiling at each other when Cato pulls me in for a kiss. At first I feel defensive, and am about to pull away, but I stop myself, and enjoy it. The lips against mine feel relieve, with their soft touch. I pull away and hug him again, and he lifts me up and sets me down gently. He suddenly questions

"So, you and me, are we together now?" he shows that he's nervous of what I'll say.

"Sure looks like it." I smile, truthfully, at him and he gives a smile with a relaxed gaze. We spend our time at the lake until I have to get Asha and Bramon at 3:00.

I cannot believe I am with Cato Hadley.

Cato's POV:

WEDNESDAY 2:45 PM

Clove, my girlfriend (I just love the sound of that), has to pick up her younger siblings. Apparently she has an 11 year old and a 4 or 5 yr. old. Asha, I think is the 11 year old, and she looks a little bit like Clove when she was 11, but not nearly as pretty. Wonder how they're like.

Turns out they don't really mind that I'm there. I go to Clove's house and decide to stay for the night. Bramon, the one aged 4, just plays with a train set. Ashalia goes up to her room and talks on the phone the whole day. Clove's parents apparently aren't around very often, to District 6, so we're pretty much alone. I feel like no one has talked for a while, so I try to be humorous.

"So, how's your best friend gonna like this?" I say expecting a worried response, but she looks pretty relaxed.

"Who, Pistol? Nah, don't worry about him. We're only friends. I'm not even sure if we were best friends. Anyway, don't need to worry about him. On vacation for 5 months at District 4." She says. Surprisingly she looks totally laid back. It looks as if she never even knew Pistol that well. And I thought they were a secret couple. Guess I was wrong. I find myself staring at her, and I guess she notices, because she questions.

"What?" she says while smiling and laughing. I try to think of something quick, so I just say,

"Uh, well, I just realized if looks could kill, I'd be dead!" She rolls her eyes and looks at me like I'm stupid.

"It's only true!" I exclaim, because it is. There's another awkward silence when she breaks it, just to talk about it.

"Okay so, instead of these awkward silences we keep encountering, maybe we should do something." She says, making it obvious she was getting bored.

"Well, we've only kissed once…" I trail off, asking for some.

"Okay, but not too long. My sister is still here. Plus my preschooler. He'd be grossed out by it." She sounds like a mother telling their daughter about when to come home from a party.

"Alright, fine. But I'm getting more some other day."

We connect, and I start stirring inside. I truly like this girl. And hopefully, she truly adores me. Just hope for the best.

I'm really dating Clove Sevena.

**Thank you reviewers. I thought I'd really get no attention, but I guess I was wrong. And yes, this is my first fanfic to the person who was making sure. But Yay! Finally, I have started their relationship! That sounds kind of weird…. BYEBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm reading through all the chapters and I'm realizing that Cato and Clove are still very good fighting people so I'm gonna put that side of them in. Henceforth leading to some disagreements on whose better. But it's fun quarreling, so no worries. EW I hate all my fancy words I'm using, being in 5th grade and writing a fanfiction. I happen to use words like that on a quotidian. EW I did it again. I probably seem like a geek who's insatiable for learning now, so….. Sorry…. POTATOES! xD**

Chapter 5

Clove's POV:

TUESDAY 9:00 AM 2 MONTHS LATER  
TRANING CENTER

It's testing day, and everybody gets tested individually by 1 of the 6 trainers. We get scored from 1 to 5. If you get a 2 or lower you're officially out of the academy, and you just go to regular school every day. Some people actually fail on purpose because they don't want to volunteer at a reaping. We had about 3 of these tests in our lifetimes, if we've been here since age 5. We have one at age 6-7, then 11-12, then 15-16. If you have a history of having a score of 4.5 through 5, you get an advanced test, while scoring with1-12. It's supposed to be the same scoring as they use in the Hunger Games. I'm taking the advanced test, along with Cato, Pistol if he were here, and about 3 other people out of about 600 teens.

Thinking of Cato, I look for him. Luckily for me, he pops up right in front of my face. We get a short kiss, just a second, and walk down to the sign-ins together. We separate hands and stand straight, to look strong, and sign-in.

"Clove Sevena. Last test 11-12. Score 5." I say blankly.

"Alright, Ms. Clove. Advanced is in the Left Gym." I start to walk away as the trainer watches me, but when I turn the corner I lurk around. Cato joins me and we walk down to the gym. We're surprised to find everybody there, waiting for us.

"It's about time. Signing in doesn't take that long. Anyway, this is the advanced testing. We're gonna score you like they would if you were to be in the Hunger Games. If you have lied to Lyme about your score, you'd get an 8 or lower, and will serve in consequence and punishment with the principle. The boys will be tested by me, and the girls will be tested by Enobaria. Shall we proceed?" says Brutus. Everyone nods.

"Alright. Ayira, come with me. Alec, go with Brutus." Enobaria smiles. I hate it when she smiles. It gives me the shivers. Her razor sharp golden teeth always remind me of how she won her disturbing games. She ripped out the other remaining tribute's neck with her teeth. Gross… It takes a few minutes till they call Cato. I'm then there by myself, until Enobaria calls me

"Alright, Clove. I think you are using knives, am I correct?"

"Yahuh." There's an awkward silence.

"Well… BEGIN!"

I start with the easy course. The dummies don't move. So I started hitting them, then on surprise, I hit the dummy across the room in the spear section. I see Enobaria jump and smile, and then I do the advanced course. The dummies come at you, and if you don't pass this course, you drop out of advanced courses because they think you overrate yourself, or at least that's what Brutus says. I do it anyway, and end up getting the best time in several years. She starts clapping like I did 2 back flips in a row.

"Thank you, Enobaria."

"I'm very proud to sponsor you here. Please call Charelle."

"K!"

I go outside to find Cato smiling.

"You did good?" I say.

"Let's just say if there were other people there, everyone would run away from me."

We are the deadliest couple.

Cato's POV:

WEDNESDAY 9:30

I did so well. I think Brutus is a little bit scared of me now, so I'm happy. We got to go home afterwards because they said our hard work really paid off. Clove said she got Enobaria to jump, so I guess that's good. Clove goes over to my house, for the first time surprisingly, and I introduce her to my parents. They really love her. She's talking more than I and it's my house. Kind of weird, but I'm glad they like her. We have lunch together and hang out until Clove has to pick up her siblings. When we're walking back to the Ed Center we get a little bit competitive.

"Ya know how everyone is always afraid to get both of us angry because they're afraid we'll hurt them?" I remind her.

"Well yeah, only because when we get angry, we really hurt people."

"Of course, but who do you think they're more afraid of?" I say challengingly.

"Well, me of course. You may be able to go combat with your sword, but I can kill from a distance, obviously making me worth being afraid of, because you could be turned around and I could just throw a knife at you without you being disturbed, so ya know. Me."

"But what if there are no knives? Then I win right. Obviously I'm stronger than you." We're passing by Soreast Lake (it's our own new route to get to the Ed Center), when she stops and looks at me.

"Don't underestimate my lanky arms. There's some hidden muscle in there! How do you think I can throw so far?"

"Oh yeah?" I challenge her. Out of nowhere, she jumps on top of me and pins me to the ground.

"Yeah!" she says smiling, but while she's off guard I flip her around putting me on top of her.

"Oh really, that would explain why I'm on top of you." I tease playfully.

She then shows fear, and I make the 'what's wrong' face, and when I do this, she flips me and gets up, laughing.

"Told ya now to underestimate my terribly lanky arms!" she says laughing.

We are one heck of a couple.

**I know that chapter wasn't too good either, but ya know, they are gonna be Careers, so ya know….. Ever notice how I say "Ya know" a lot? I don't even try! I hate myself. Ya know, not really. But, ya know, I did the ya know by the but and the I on purpose, but just that one! Kk I'm gonna just save this document cuz I'm probably annoying now. Kapeeshio? Ya know that's Italian, but I don't know if I spelled it right. TOITLES! Not Toilets, T-O-I-T-L-E-S. As in turtles. Oh sorry. BYEBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG The last chapter was also bad. Can someone help me with making Kilac an important part of the story? And how Pistol will handle it? I'm trying to think of something dramatic that will happen… don't necessarily know. Well, I'll try. Let's see how it goes. If this chapter is also bad pwease don't get mad! ;( I hate my life!**

Chapter 6

Clove's POV:

SATURDAY 7:00 AM 3 MONTHS LATER

I wake up and look at the time. I'm startled and I start to worry, because I was supposed to meet Cato at 7:00 at the Soreast Lake. I'm still in my pajamas, which is an old t-shirt and short athletic shorts. I just slip on converse and run out the door. It's 7:15 now. I hope he doesn't think I ditched him.

Cato's POV

SATURDAY 7:20 AM

Where is she? Is she really ditching me? I'm just gonna leave. I've been waiting for 20 minutes already!

I'm walking back when I hear running footsteps, and then loud panting. It's coming from my northeast….. Now east….. Now south. I ignore it until I'm half a mile away from the lake and I hear my name.

"Cato?! Cato!? I'm here! Wish I woke up earlier…. Cato?!" Even in the distance I can tell it was Clove. I pause, and see if she says anything more.

"Dang it! I should've turned on my alarm! I bet he thinks I ditched him! Stupid me! Stupid! Rrrgg!"

I decide I should walk back and start. I see her, when I hear another voice.

"Hey, Clove! It's Pistol! I'm back! Why are you calling for Cato?" I could tell she didn't think Pistol would care about the fact we were together.

"We're together now. I was late, just making sure he wasn't around before I left." She says blankly.

"You're with Cato?"

"Yeah. You got a problem?" she says teasingly.

"No no, I mean, Nevermind." He looks like he's about to cry, or punch someone.

"Okay. You had a shorter vacation than I thought!" she says, trying to be positive.

"Yeah. Well, see ya around." He walks away, and he looks like he feels sorrow. Haha. I made him jealous. Then I remember Clove was still there, and I pretend I just got there and run up to her.

"Hey, Clove. Heard my name by the Ed Center. Thought I should come back. So, you forgot to set your alarm, did you? Bad Clove!" I pick her up an tickle her, and she laughs wildly.

"Stop, Cato! Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh really?" We laugh as I put her down.

"So, looks like Pistol doesn't like me. Couldn't you tell by his facial expressions!?"

"Wait, Pistol? Were you spying on me?"

"Yes—I mean—no…." I make it look really obvious on purpose.

"Well, I don't care if you did, because I don't really think he hates you. Why would he?" how could she not know?

"Because you're mine now!"

"How does that have to do with Pistol? We were only friends." Wow she's really dumbfounded today.

"Well, you thought of him as a friend but he thought differently. I mean seriously, when you said we were together, it looked like he was gonna cry! It was hilarious!" I laugh, but she just gives me the 'are you kidding' look. No one talks for a minute, and it starts to get uncomfortable. So I just close the gab between us and kiss her. Haven't really done that in a while. She notices too, because when we pull away to breathe she says

"It's been a while since that's happened." She says smiling.

"Well it was all quiet and I kind of missed it."

Suddenly we hear a gasp and we turn around to find 2 people watching us. Kilac and Pistol.

Clove's POV:

SATURDAY 7:50 AM

"Hey Clove! Are you dating him now?!" asks Kilac, really surprised. How did she not know that? Really, complete strangers know that. And she literally follows me around. Airhead!

"Um, yeah and we have for about 5 months now." Kilac looks confused when Pistol says

"Well, if you're gonna continue going with this stupid guy then we're not gonna be friends! And the more you get with him the more we won't be friends! How do you like that!?" Kilac just nods after him.

Cato is as frozen as a statue. He's just looking around, but when he hears that, he's about to lunge forward at Pistol when I stop him.

"Clove let me get at him! He shouldn't make you choose! If he's not in this world, you don't have to worry about anything! And what does that mean? That's right, I'm killing him!" Cato's read is red with anger.

"I don't have to choose right now. I chose 5 months ago, Cato." I say quietly before I shout,

"Well, Pistol, then consider yourself my mortal enemy! I don't need you to talk to me at lunch anymore! I have Cato! Nothing can break us, not even a lifetime friend! Right, Cato?!" Cato is staring intensely at me when I nudge him.

"Of course! Get out of here, new mortal enemy. And Kilac, why did you come in the first place?"

"Hey, don't talk like that to me, Cato!" Cato then does a fighting stance to pretend like he's going to beat her up, and that makes her panic.

"I meant, um… I don't know why I came. I just…. Have a crush on Pistol!" I don't know if that's true but as long as she isn't standing up against Cato she's back to normal.

Oh what a messed up life I live.

**Gosh that was a terrible chapter, but it's better than the last one I guess. Please have mercy, I'm trying my best… broccoli. ;(**

**p.s. i hate broccoli. that's why i said it. :'(**


End file.
